


Enjoying the Opera

by laleia



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laleia/pseuds/laleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Alys Vorpatril enjoys the opera for many reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the Opera

"Alys, are you enjoying the show?" Lady Vorefton asked, peeking through the curtains. "It must be so nice to have a private box up here," she added, "you have such a lovely view."

"I do appreciate it, both the view and the privacy," Alys smiled, her fingers tightly gripping her glass. "Perhaps some other time you might want to join us?" she offered. Lady Vorefton hadn't been born Vor -- she'd married in, which meant she still delighted in the trappings of nobility. Inviting her to see an opera in a private box was a small thing, but it might sway an important vote in the future.

"I'd love to," Lady Vorefton said, eyes alight. "Where is Captain Illyan, by the way?" She stuttered slightly at his name, as if not sure whether to address him as "Simon" or as "Captain Illyan".

"Simon's gone to fetch me a- a drink," Alys said, her voice hitching just the slightest bit. Fortunately, Lady Vorefton was distracted by the lights flicking on and off.

"He'd better hurry back," Lady Vorefton said, "Intermission's almost over. He wouldn't want to miss the second half."

"I'm sure he'll be timely," Alys said, her voice even and controlled, "he's never let me down in that- regard."

Lady Vorefton smiled vaguely, a little confused, and she let the curtain drop as she hurried back to her seat.

As soon as the curtain dropped, Alys's skirts lifted and Simon's head poked out from between her knees. "You never answered Lady Vorefton," he said with a wicked grin, "are you enjoying the show?"

"Very much so," Alys said implacably. "Now get on with it. I didn't say you could st-" Alys broke off as Simon bowed his head and did something particularly inventive with his tongue.

She _did_ so love the opera.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme prompt: Simon Illyan/Alys Vorpatril, (semi) public sex. Alys Vorpatril is as proper as it gets. But just like Negri sometimes permitted himself a private judgment, she embraces impropriety, on occasion


End file.
